This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There was a delay in notification of the award. We were able to start hiring personnel to work on the project and ordering supplies after accounts opened in October 2010. My Specific Aims were not modified by the awarding component and are designed to examine effects of doxorubicin on 1) proliferation and migration of endothelial cells, and production of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) by hypoxic and normoxic endothelail cells;2) vascular network formation using in vitro angiogenesis assay;and 3) in vivo angiogenesis in an in vivo mose hearts. We have used primary human cardiac microvascular endothelial cells to perform experiments delineated in Specific Aim 1 (original Specific Aim stated we would be using primary mouse cells). Using primary human cells is advantageous because it will increase clincial significance of obtained results, and reduce the number of animals that will be used in this project.